The Second Swann
by Love.Limitless
Summary: This is the story of Lucy Swann, the adopted sister of Elizabeth Swann. Yes I know it's an overdone plot but I wanted to take a shot at it. W/OC. Maybe E/J, not sure yet. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Hey so this is a Will/OC romance story. It is also my first full legnth story. So it is likely that it will suck. But really this is for my own personal enjoyment, because I was never really satisfied with Will's and Elizabeth's romance. So yeah, no flames please. With that said hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucy stood next to her adoptive Elizabeth aboard the HMS Dauntless.

Lizzie was singing a song about as she looked out into the fog. Her voice was the only thing disturbing the silence. When she reached a familiar part Lucy joined in.

_'Yo, Ho, Yo, Ho, a pirates life for me. Yo, Ho, Yo, Ho it's a pirate's life for me. Drink up me hearties, yo, ho...'_

A hand fell on her shoulder and she whipped around to face Mr. Gibbs, a more round deckhand. "Quiet you two! Cursed pirates sail these waters! Wouldn't want to bring 'em down on us would ye?" Her eyes got wide but before she could say anything she saw another figure approaching.

"Mr. Gibbs" a stern voice said. "That is quite enough" James Norrington a rather dashing young man. Standing behind him was her adoptive father, Governor Swann.

Gibbs turned to them frowning "They were singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words"

Norrington glanced at the two girls quickly, "Consider them marked." he said dryly. "On your way." Mr. Gibbs, scowling walked off mumbling something about it being bad luck to have women aboard.

Elizabeth looked up at Captain Norrington and Father. "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" she stated and Lucy smiled wildly at the two men standing before her.

"Think again Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves."

Lucy looked up at him curiously, "What might that be?" she asked him.

Smiling, Norrington replied "A short drop and a sudden stop." Lucy pondered this for a moment before gasping with realization, the smile disappearing from her face. Elizabeth watched as Mr. Gibbs mimed being hung.

"Captain Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughters." Governor Swann said while picking up a wide eyed Lucy.

She looked up at her father "Actually father I find it kind of fascinating" she told him.

He sighed and replied "And that's what concerns me." He put her down and said "Run along now, but stay out of trouble."

Lucy nodded and said "Elizabeth! Lets got look for mermaids!" She said running to the bow rail, leaning over it to look at the water. The Governor watched his daughters and smiled at their antics.

"Don't lean too far! You might fall over the edge." he called before returning to his business, Lucy rolled her eyes and Elizabeth called back "Yes Father, we know!"

Elizabeth and Lucy stood watching the water until Elizabeth saw a parasol floating in the water. As it floated closer she nudged and pointed to it. Lucy looked up "Oh! What is that doing out here? "

Elizabeth turned and looked in the direction it had been floating, oblivious to her younger sister's desperate attempts to grab the parasol as it floated past. Lucy, who had completely forgotten her fathers warning and was now completely focused on the golden little parasol.

Until Elizabeth exclaimed "Look! A boy! In the water!"

Lucy, surprised by her sister's outburst, looked up very suddenly and lost her balance and fell head first into the water.

The water was freezing and upon impact all the breath in her lungs was forced out of her, she watched as the bubbles floated upward and she kicked desperately to reach the surface, she could hear her sister screaming and orders being shouted but they sounded distant and muffled.

She reached the surface her breath came ragged and labored and she struggled to stay afloat, her dress was weighing her down though. She grabbed onto the little raft that the boy was floating on. She shivered violently, from the cold water and the fear that by now had overtaken all her senses.

When they had managed to get her and the boy back onto the ship she was surrounded by people, her sister was the first to reach her and immediately engulfed her in a hug, and her Father and Captain Norrington hovered nearby.

She heard lots of people asking if she was ok and someone being told to get blankets. Her father wrapped at least three around her and said "What did I tell you about leaning over the edge!"

At first he seemed angry and was yelling at her but then his face softened and he hugged her and said "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I couldn't bear the though of losing you too."

The grief of the recent death of her mother was still very fresh in their hearts and it brought tears to his eyes at the thought of losing his youngest daughter too.

Once everyone had calmed down Captain Norrington informed them that the boy was still breathing. Lucy rushed to his side, trying not to trip on her many blankets and she placed one of them over the boy.

Her sister moved to join her until she caught sight of the burning ships and the wreckage floating in the water. Elizabeth watched as the longboats were set in the water and the men set out to search any survivors.

Governor Swann turned to his daughters, "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy, he's in your charge now. Watch over him?" Elizabeth nodded and returned to the boys side. Governor Swann watched them for a moment before turning to Lucy. "Go get some dry clothing on Darling, or you'll catch a cold."

Lucy nodded and ran has quickly as she could to her quarters, and quickly pulled the soaking dress off. She was anxious to return to Lizzie and the boy. After drying herself and redressing Lucy hurried back to where her sister stood watching the soaking boy.

Lucy looked up at her sister before down at the boy again. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead and she reached out to push it back. The moment her fingertips brushed against his skin his eyes shot open and his hand caught her wrist.

Elizabeth gasped slightly and Lucy froze. After a tense moment the boy seems to relax and Elizabeth spoke "My name is Elizabeth Swann and this is my sister Lucy."

"W-Will Turner" he stammered out in reply and his grip loosened on Lucy's arm. She moved her hand to grasp his in her own. "Everything is going to be ok Will. We're watching over you." she told him quietly and he nodded before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Lucy slipped her hand from his, and looked up at Lizzie. "You stay here; I'm going to get him more blankets." She nodded and looked back at Will. She took a moment to reexamine him, and noticed something she hadn't before. A gold chain. Whatever hung on the end of it disappeared beneath Will's shirt.

She tentatively reached out and pulled, revealing a gold medallion with an intricate design surrounding a skull in the center. A pirates medallion.

"Has he said anything?"

She jumped, startled and tugged on the chain. It gave way and she made a fist around the medallion. Turning to face Norrington, she was careful to keep her hands behind her back.

"His name is Will Turner; Elizabeth has gone to find him some clothes and a bed."

"Very good."

Before he turned away she asked "Did you find any survivors?"

His face turned grim "It seems the boy is the only one to have survived." She looked down sadly.

He took a stepped twards her and crouched down to her height. "This is the work of pirates Lucy. You see now, why we do not like pirates?" he spoke gently but she could see a fierce anger in his eyes. She hoped he wasn't angry at her.

She nodded and he said "Do not fret, we are safe here." he put a hand on her shoulder and stood straight before walking away.

Elizabeth returned and said "I have found a place for him to stay."

Lucy nodded and tugged on the pant leg of one of the deck hands. Once she had his attention she asked if he would help carry the boy below deck.

Lucy and Elizabeth returned to the side of the deck. "Lizzie, look." she whispered showing her sister the medallion.

"It was around Will's neck. He must be a pirate!" Her sister took the medallion from her before saying "we mustn't tell anyone Lucy, Understand? If we do they'll hang him."

Lucy nodded her eyes wide, and Elizabeth slipped the chain over Lucy's head and she tucked it away so it wouldn't be seen. "Keep it safe"

Lucy looked up then and flinched when she saw a large ship moving silently through the fog, the black flag bearing the Jolly Roger.


	2. Chapter 1: Pulse

Thank you to everyone who fanned and favorited! Comments are appreciated, as well as any suggestions. But please no flames!

Also I seem to forget the disclaimer quite a bit so here we go:

I DO NOT/ HAVE NEVER/ WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BESIDES LUCY.

~ LL

* * *

Chapter 1: Pulse

LUCY POV

Lucy woke with a start, breathing hard. She remembered that day; it was probably one of the more exciting, and terrifying, days of her childhood. Glancing around her room she got up to open her curtains, blinking as the bright light filled the room.

Stepping back from the window she looked at the ground and found the lightest colored wooden panel. She walked along it's length until she felt the board bend slightly under her weight.

Crouching she ran her hand over that area until she felt the crack in the wood. It was big enough for her to slide a nail in, and pry open, but invisible to the naked eye. Reaching in she felt around until her fingers hit cold metal. The medallion.

It was heavy in her hand, and flashes of that day replayed her head, Will lying unconscious on the ship deck, the burning ships surrounded by floating wreckage.

She was pulled from her reverie by a loud knocking.

"Lucy?" it was her fathers voice. "Lucy, are you awake? Can I come in?"

She quietly set the wood back in place and slipped the chain around her neck, fastening the clip and tucking the medallion itself into her bodice. She quickly grabbed a robe and answered her father as she shrugged it on. "Yes father, come in."

Her father opened the door and strode into the room, and kissed the top of Lucy's head. "Good morning Lucille, if you would please, follow me into Elizabeth's room. I have a surprise for the two of you."

"A surprise? What is it?" She asked excitedly, rising onto her tiptoes to see over her father's shoulders. Four of the housemaids stood in the hall, two holding large white boxes.

"Patience is a virtue Lucy" her father teased, and turned to walk out of the room. Lucy followed him down the hallway and into her sisters room.

"Good morning Lizzie" she said as she entered her sister's room. "Father has a surprise for us"

"Indeed I do." he said as the two maids carrying boxes stepped forward. "Elizabeth, the one on the left is yours, Lucille yours is on the right."

Elizabeth was the first to open her box, gently picking up it's contents.

Elizabeth gasped and Lucy made to open her box. "Father! They are beautiful."

Lucy held a maroon velvet dress adorned with black lace and Elizabeth held a pale yellow one with white lace.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked Father teasingly.

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughters?" he chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly, there was always a reason.

The maids began to help the sisters get into their dresses on and moments later their father spoke up "Actually, I was hoping you might wear them to the ceremony today." Lucy nodded to herself, here came the reason.

Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony was today, and it was well known that he fancied Elizabeth. Growing up, Elizabeth had obviously become the better looking of the two, and so Lucy was often over looked by the male suitors.

But she didn't mind, she wouldn't be 'of coming age' for another year or so, and she was not eager for the time to arrive. Lucy was rather shy in front of people she didn't know well.

Lucy poked her head around the screen as Maria situated the dress in place before starting the ties. "I knew it!" but the last word came out a gasp as the air was squeezed from her lungs.

"Lucy? Elizabeth?" Lucy tried to respond but found herself incapable. She turned to see her sister was in the same predicament. When the girls didn't answer their father continued nervously "How is it coming?"

"Well it's difficult to say" Elizabeth responded her voice a bit higher that usual.

"I'm told it's the latest style in London."

"Women in Lon- don must- have learned not- to breathe." Lucy stuttered out while gasping in between breaths.

Elizabeth's maid had started on her hair while Maria was just finishing with Lucy's dress.

Father had been informed of a visitor waiting for him and he told the girls to come down when they were ready. Elizabeth was ready first and she waited patiently before Lucy told her "Go ahead Lizzie, I will join you and father in a moment." Elizabeth nodded before walking out of the room.

Once Lucy's maid had finished with her hair she thanked her and examined herself in the mirror. Lucy had to admit, however uncomfortable the dress was, it was one of her most flattering dresses; it did wonders for her less-than-impressive chest and the dark colors accented her pale skin and dark hair.

Sighing and making sure the medallion was securely tucked into her bodice she left the room.

WILL POV:

Will was about to leave when Lucy hurried down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping. Governor Swann turned around and exclaimed "Oh Lucille!" Will saw Lucy cringe at her full name, he knew she hated when people called her by it. "You look stunning darling."

Will couldn't argue, but recently she always looked stunning. To him anyway. For most of his life Lucy had been his best friend and Elizabeth had been the girl who invaded his thoughts when he was alone.

But that had started to change about a month ago. Will had been up late working to finish a sword when someone knocked on the door. Wondering who could possibly be here at such a time he opened the door only to find a nervous looking Lucy.

She explained to him how she couldn't sleep and so she had snuck out of the house to take a walk. When she had seen the lights still in the windows she had acted before she thought and by the time rationality caught up with her she was knocking on the door. She apologized several times for interrupting him.

After assuring her he didn't mind and he was glad to see her (even at this time) she relaxed and lay on a haystack and started talking to him as he worked. Once he had finished he laid next to Lucy, who was now having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

He knew it probably wasn't appropriate for her to be here at such a time so he told her that she should probably go home and that he would walk her home; but all she did was roll over towards him mumbling some barely coherent sentence about being cold.

After debating with himself he decided to just let her stay and sleep, seeing as there was no way he could get a very tired Lucy back in her house and to bed without going unnoticed.

When he woke up the next morning he found that while Lucy had moved very little in her sleep, he had wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she was practically laying on him. Embarrassed, he untangled their bodies slowly as not to wake her and looked out of the window.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and he knew he would be very tired today. But he knew he would do it all over again if given the chance.

He went to wake Lucy so she might get home before anyone noticed her absence. He would later find out that she made it home safe and undetected.

Ever since then she had been in the back of his mind, but he was not going to do anything about it. It would be highly inappropriate, for she was not only 2 years younger than him, but she was also the governor's daughter.

He hadn't seen much of her after that, he kept his distance and she although slightly hurt kept hers as well.

Will was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Lucy exclaim "Oh Will! It's so lovely to see you! I had a dream about you last night!" Before he could respond she had pulled him into a hug.

After a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms around her slight frame. She had always been very skinny, some girls in town claimed she starved herself. But Will knew better, she ate just as much as he did. "A dream? About me?"

Her father was stuttering looking quite stunned as she continued "About the day we met! You remember don't you?" She pulled back and looked up at him. Of course he remembered.

"How could I forget Ms. Swann?"

By then the Governor had stuttered out "Lucy dear, are you sure that is entirely appropriate?"

Completely ignoring her father she scowled at him playfully. "Will, really how many times must I ask you to call my Lucy."

His gaze flitted back to the Governor who looked very surprised to say the least, "Once more Ms. Swann, as always."

Her face fell then as her father said "There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going now."

Will watched as the Governor and Elizabeth walked out the door while Lucy lingered in front of him, frowning slightly.

"Lucy, hurry please. The Hansom is waiting." Lucy spun on her heel and walked out the front door into the sun, she turned to Will one last time and said "Good day Mr. Turner"

"Good day Lucy." He murmured to himself.

LUCY POV:

The ceremony was long and hot. The fact that Lucy's dress was dark made the heat worse. She was silently cursing her decision to stand in the sun as she fanned herself.

Once it was finished people began mingling amongst themselves and congratulating the newly appointed commodore.

While Lucy and her sister listened to their friend, Marilyn, chatter about unimportant things her thoughts drifted to someone she often found on her mind. William Turner. As children, Will had been her best friend, partner in crime and shoulder to cry on.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Commodore Norrington ask if he could speak to Elizabeth. Lucy and Marilyn watched wide-eyed as Norrington guided Elizabeth to the edge of the fort.

The two friends trailed the couple, and stopped not far away so they could hear bits of the conversation. Norrington was doing most of the talking, seeing as Lizzie couldn't speak. Lucy didn't blame her; she could barely draw enough breath to stay conscious.

And then she heard Elizabeth gasp "I can't breathe." Knowing her sister was serious, Lucy rushed forward, forgetting about Commodore Norrington and grasped her sister's shoulders. "Lizzie!" she gasped out and grabbed onto her sister just as she slumped over, pulling them both off the edge of the wall.

She probably would have screamed, but she didn't really have enough air in her lungs to do so. In a matter of seconds, Lucy hit the water hard and was torn away from Lizzie by the waves.

Had her mind not been preoccupied with the fact that she would probably die here and trying to concentrate on reaching the surface, She would have laughed; she seemed to be in this situation a lot. But here again, she would have had to have oxygen left in her body for that.

She felt a pulse go through the water and she forced her eyes open her eyes to see the medallion hovering in front of her. The edges of her sight started to blur and as she reached out to tuck it back into its place. She could have sworn she could see a figure swimming towards her. Someone was coming to save them! Or maybe she was hallucinating.

Looking around she could see a blur next to her that must wave been Elizabeth. She tried move towards Elizabeth but black spots swamped her vision and as she hit the sea-floor her eyes closed and whatever breath she had been holding escaped her mouth as the world around her faded away.

Lucy was vaguely aware of someone pulling her up onto the docks, "Their not breathing!" she heard someone exclaim. They were right, much to her distress, she could not breathe.

She lifted her arm and let it fall on her corset covered chest, grasping at the fabric trying to make some room to breath.

She heard coughing and sputtering, before the pressure was removed from her chest. Lucy immediately sat up and began coughing up water, her eyes shot open. Once her lungs were cleared of water she began to take deep gasps.

Lucy observed her surroundings. Kneeling in front of her was a tan man with dread locks. He was as soaked as she was, which could only mean that he had saved her. Her eyes wandered up to see two guards before landing on her torn corset. "Damn deathtrap of a dress" she muttered and her savior chuckled.

Despite the severity of the situation she joined his laughter and it only increased as she looked at the bewildered guards.

His smile turned to a frown as he looked down, at her neck. He reached out and grabbed a hold of the medallion that couldn't seem to stay in its place. "Now where did you get that?" he breathed and she looked up at him panicked. She heard people running up the dock and she snatched it away from him.

"Elizabeth! Lucille!" that would be Father. As she and Lizzie helped each other up he gathered them in his arms.

Norrington held a sword to the strange man's throat. "On your feet."

He slowly rose and eyed everyone carefully. Father was handing Elizabeth and Lucy some petticoats.

"Shoot him!" Father yelled after a tense moment and the men readied their guns.

"Father!" Lucy called as she stumbled out of his arms to stand in front of the man.

Elizabeth turned to Commodore Norrington "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington narrowed his eyes; he was internally debating with himself, no doubt. Finally he nodded and his men lowered their weapons.

Lucy stepped back to her father, who was frowning, probably at her outburst and she stood next to him. "I believe thanks are in order" The commodore said offering his hand.

Lucy watched as the man hesitated before taking Norrington's hand. In a flash his sleeve had been pushed up to reveal a pale p on his wrist.

This man was a pirate. A real pirate here in Port Royal! Jack Sparrow, Commodore said his name was, Well _Captain _Jack Sparrow. She had heard stories about him.

She eyed Jack carefully as Norrington went through his things. He seemed relatively calm for someone who was to be hung. Until they came to the compass. But she didn't see why.

When commodore opened it she watched as it spun around a few times before stopping. It was pointing directly at her.

JACK POV:

Jack watched the woman, 'Lucille', as she watched the compass spin. When it stopped her eyes got wide. Standing on his tiptoes he saw why. The arrow was pointing at her, either that or Elizabeth who was standing right behind her, it was hard to tell.

Jack liked Lucille, from her first comment about the deathtrap dress he knew he would like her.

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!" exclaimed the commodore.

Jack smirked and said "But you have heard of me." He watched the guards carefully but his attention was brought to Lucille as a smiled appeared on face and she pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

The commodore turned his head and quick as a flash the smile disappeared, turning into a frown. But just as soon as his head turned again she was smiling.

"Commodore, I really must protest. This man, pirate or not, save Lizzie and I." Jack raised his eyebrow as she moved to stand in front of him again. The girl had guts.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness!" Norrington spat. "It seems enough to condemn him" Jack muttered.

In a flash he raised his shackled fists over Lucille's head and pressed the chain against her throat. "Sorry love" he murmured in her ear before he said "Commodore Norrington! My effects please. And my hat." He said quiet smugly.

Lucille, who until now hadn't been struggling, began to squirm and gasp as if she couldn't breath. Jack frowned, the chain wasn't _that_ tight. He had made sure not to choke her. But he realized what she was doing when her sister cried out "James! Dear God just gives him his things."

LUCY POV:

The lack of oxygen earlier must have messed with her brain. She didn't really know why she was helping him. But here she was, acting as if she were choking, all to help a pirate escape the gallows.

Jack's things were pushed into her hands. "Lucille… would you mind if I call you Lucy?" he asked in her ear.

"Miss Swann." She muttered.

"Well Miss Swann, if you wouldn't mind…" He grabbed his gun and held it to her forehead.

She turned and put his hat on his head, before reaching around him to put on his belt. "Easy on the goods darling."

She rolled her eyes and made quick work of buckling on his sword.

"You're despicable!" hissed Elizabeth.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved her life, and yours. Might I add. And she saved my life. I would say we're square, but you owe me one." He winked at Lizzie before turning Lucy back around.

"Gentlemen!" he called out and Lucy frowned and elbowed him. He chuckled before adding "And ladies. You will always remember this as the day you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

He pushed Lucy into the Commodore and once she was standing upright again her father ushered her and her sister away and ordered the return immediately home. As they, made there way back to shore they heard the pop of guns and various voices shouting behind them.

* * *

The sisters made their way into town quietly, both shivering.

"Lucy? Elizabeth, what happened?" asked a familiar voice. Lucy looked up to see Will standing into front of them looking worried.

Lucy let Elizabeth explain to Will what had happened and he was, as expected, furious. "Are you both okay?" he demanded. "He didn't hurt you?" Elizabeth assured him they were both fine but he still seemed doubtful. Lucy who was still yet to say anything spoke up then.

"We're fine Will. Just a little shaken up." Her voice sounded weak and she knew it. But all she really wanted was to go home and take a warm bath, or sit in front of a fire; clouds had covered the sun and the breeze picked up, it looked like a storm was approaching.


	3. Chapter 2: Attack

Hey sorry this took so long, with the holidays and school I was pretty busy :/ But thank you for everyone who commented/favorite/followed!

**Cg3456984: **Thank you so much for commenting! I'm glad you like the story! I'm trying not to change it too much, but if you think I should change more/less please feel free to let me know!

I DO NOT/ HAVE NEVER/ WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BESIDES LUCY.

~Happy Holiday and New Years! LL

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Attack

News spread quickly that the pirate had been caught by the blacksmith. But she was willing to bet that whatever happened, Will had done most of the work. Mr. Brown never did much of anything, besides sleeping or drinking.

Lucy lay in bed but couldn't seem to fall asleep, her mind replaying the days events. She tossed and turned in her bed for at least an hour. She could feel the cold weight of the medallion on her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. A cold wind blew in the open window and Lucy pulled her covers tighter around her.

Suddenly the quiet of the night was ruined by a deafening _boom boom boom. _Explosions followed and Lucy ripped her covers back and leapt out of bed. She ran down the hall and into Lizzie's room. "Lizzie! Lizzie we're under attack!" she yelled as she shook her sister awake.

Lizzie woke in a daze. "What? Under attack?" Lucy nodded vigorously pointing out the window. Screams could be heard and people were running all over the place. "We need to get out of here!" Lizzie cried out.

Lucy nodded and the two girls ran down the hall and started on the stairs.

Someone was knocking on the door, and the butler moved to open it. "No!" Elizabeth screamed. But it was too late.

As soon as the door was opened the butler was shot and pirates entered the house. The girls screamed and turned back running into Lucy's room, shutting the door and locking it. They sat in tense silence as they waited.

A maid came running up to them. "They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed

"You're the governor's daughters." The maid explained.

Lucy watched the panicking maid in horror. "They haven't seen you yet. Hide and at the first chance you get run to the fort." Elizabeth said calmly while Lucy grabbed a hot pan from under the covers of her bed. Elizabeth grabbed the other one and the two sisters backed up, always watching the door, into the washroom.

The pirates were knocking on the door and it didn't take them long to break the door down all together. They stormed into the room looking around. Lucy came up behind them and smacked the skinnier one in the back of the head. His eye fell out and she felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as it rolled away.

Elizabeth, who had dropped the hot coals on the fat one looked to Lucy, and while the two pirates yelled profanities the two girls ran out of the room and down the stairs. They had just made it to the bottom when the skinny one dropped in front of them.

He seemed to have found his eye, Lucy noted as he growled at them. Elizabeth turned only to see the fat one behind them. They were trapped.

Suddenly a cannonball shot through the house and distracted the two pirates as they watched one of their commarades fly back into a pair of doors as the cannonball hit him. Using the distraction, they rushed pasted the skinny one and into the dinning room.

Lucy looked back just in time to see the chandelier falling before she slammed the door shut. Elizabeth grabbed a candlestick and jammed the handles so the pirates couldn't get in and they looked around the room for something that might help them.

Elizabeth grabbed two swords hanging from the wall but they were glued together. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what good they would've done anyway. While Lucy had watched Will practice with sword he had never let her actually hold one, and Elizabeth probably couldn't do much better. Glancing at the window, she pushed it open and stuck her head out. And gulped. It was a long way down, clearly not an option.

But time was running out. Lizzie pulled open the closet door and they squeezed in right before the pirates broke through the door. Lucy tried to control her ragged breathing and pounding heart as the pirates walked around the room slowly.

"We know your here poppet." The fat pirate taunted.

"Come out. And we won't hurt you." He was silent for a moment before he said. "We will find you. You've got something of ours and it calls to us."

Lucy looked at Elizabeth before down at her chest were the medallion lay. She gently picked it up as the footsteps of the pirates got closer. "The gold calls to us."

Elizabeth snatched the medallion out of Lucy's hands right before the door was jerked open. The fat one pointed his gun at them and Lucy yelled "Parley!"

Elizabeth looked at her sister like she was crazy as the skinny one muttered. "What?"

"I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew you have to take me to your captain." She said quickly. Elizabeth was still looking at her shell shocked and the fat pirate sneered "I know the code."

"We demand parley. You can do us no harm until it is complete." Lucy tried to make her voice strong but it shook and she shrank back when the skinny on said "To blazes with the code" raising his pistol. The fat one stopped him "She wants to see the capt'n; she'll be taken to the capt'n." He turned back to the girls and said "an' she'll go withou' a fuss. We must honor the code."

As they were ushered through the streets Lucy could see quite clearly Port Royal was not prepared for such an attack. Everywhere people were screaming, building were burning and those who didn't hold a weapon stood no chance against the pirates. Although it seemed that those who did have weapons, didn't have much of a chance either.

She saw one familiar face though. "Will!" she screamed and yanked her arm away from the skinny pirate. She tried to get to Will and he moved forward to grab her but an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"Lucy!" Will screamed and she watched as her was hit in the head and slumped down to the ground. She screamed and kicked all the way to the long boats were they bound her hands and stuck a cloth in her mouth and tied it around the back of her head so she couldn't speak.

She calmed down considerably then, rationalizing with herself and when she stepped onto the deck of the ship she heard a deep voice behind her "I didn't know we was taking on captives."

They were surrounded by pirates, Lucy noticed as the fat one said "They've invoked the right of parley with Capt'n Barbossa."

Elizabeth stepped forward and said "I'm here to negoti-" but she stopped when the muscled pirate backhanded her. "You'll speak when spoken to." Lucy began to struggle against the skinny pirate and more hands grabbed onto her, they held tightly and she was only hurting herself.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." The voice was filled with authority and she knew the man standing in front of her was the captain.

"Aye sir."

When the Barbossa's eyes traveled from Elizabeth to Lucy he glared meaningfully at the pirates holding her. They released her and she stepped forward to stand next to Elizabeth. "My apologies Miss" he said to Lucy. "May I ask why she is bound as so?" he said to the fat pirate, eyeing her.

"She's a feisty one sir. Wouldn't come quietly." The captain seemed amused by this and it annoyed Lucy. "Release her." He said. Her bonds were cut then, and the cloth slipped over her head.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Elizabeth said firmly.

Lucy looked nervously between her sister and the pirate, there was really only one reason they were here, whether Elizabeth knew it or not, the pirates wanted the medallion. The medallion that was still in Elizabeth's hand; and they would not leave until they got it.

"There were a lot of long words in there. Miss, were not but humble pirates." He laughed and the crew joined him, chuckling and murmuring things. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth stated and that brought another bout of laughter through the ship. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Means no." he added when Elizabeth hadn't said anything.

Lucy, who had had enough of this, grabbed the medallion back from Elizabeth. She turned and walked to the edge of the ship and held the medallion over the edge, hanging onto the chain. Barbossa's eyes were fixed on the medallion as he stepped forward.

"I'll drop it." She stated boredly looking him straight in the eye. She had always been the better of the two at persuasion and the like. "Me holds are burstin with swag. That bit of shine matter to us?"

He was bluffing; Lucy could see it in his eyes as he snapped "Why?"

"It's why you're here. You need it. I'm not sure why but you do." He didn't look convinced. "I saw your ship. Eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you now?" he asked stepping closer. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose if it is worthless." She paused and loosened her grip on the chain, "There is no point in keeping it." She said as the chain slipped further from her hand. All the pirates jumped forward and Barbossa uttered out "No!"

Lucy smiled smugly at them. "Would you look at that. You do need it." She brought her hand back and made a fist around the medallion.

Barbossa stepped in front of her now laughing. "You have a name Missy?"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly. She couldn't use her real name. "Lucy Turner and that is my sister Elizabeth Turner." She said quickly "we are maids in the governors' household."

Barbossa's eyes got wide then. He turned and walked back to his crew "Miss Turner."

"How does a maid own a trinket as such? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Indeed." She could only hope it was the right answer though.

It seemed to be because he answered "Very well. Hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return" holding his hand out expectantly. She dropped it in his palm and he handed it to his monkey who climbed up one of the ropes.

He turned back to his crew and smiled knowingly "we only need one boys."

Wills POV:

Will woke up in the middle of the street, judging by the position of the sun it was around noon, and everything was destroyed. He stood up and looked out at the bay, the pirate ship was gone. And so were Lucy and Elizabeth.

Lucy. She had reached out for him, she had been so scared, he could tell. But he let them take her away.

He hurried to the fort were he found Commodore Norrington leaning over a map. "They have taken Lucy and Elizabeth. I saw it!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." He said monotonously. One of the guards moved to take Will away but he shrugged the man off. "We have to hunt them down! We must save them."

Governor Swann turned around then, "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughters please share it."

Will looked down at the map as Governor Swann turned away again. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl" said a voice from behind him. He turned to look at Mr. Murtogg. "More like mentioned it really."

As much as Will despised pirates he knew that Jack was their best bet. "Ask him where it is, make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Therefore they are not his allies." Norrington said to him before addressing the Governor. "We will establish their most likely course."

Angry now, Will slammed his axe into the middle of the map. "That's not good enough!"

Norrington just looked annoyed now, as he pulled the axe out of the table. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man." He said walking around the table. "Nor are you a sailor."

"You are a blacksmith." He said stopping in front of Will. "And this is not the moment for rash actions." He lowered the tone of his voice before finishing "do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Will could have laughed. Sure, Elizabeth was his friend and he was worried about her. But the person on his mind right now was Lucy. "Wouldn't dream of it." He responded before turning and running to the jail cells.

Will found Jack lying on the ground in his cell. "You. Sparrow." Jack raised his head to look at Will. "Aye"

"You are familiar with that ship. The Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth" Will asked anxiously.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will just looked at him blankly so Jack continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack who seemed very unconcerned answered "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will stated the obvious. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked amused.

"Never!" Will said Jack looked at him expectantly and he hesitated before answering. "They took Miss Swann."

"So you have found a girl!" Jack sat up laughing. "Which one?"

"Both." He replied. "They took them both."

Jack shook his head "No mate, which one is it that you fancy. I quite like the one with the green eyes, Lucy I think it is." Will looked up quickly, anger evident on his face. Jack pretended not to notice has he continued. "She's got more of an attitude. I bet you she's give Ol' Barbossa some hell out there." He laughed at the thought.

Will was worried though, he knew Jack was right. Lucy would get herself into trouble, and pirates don't play fare. He knew that from experience. "Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will looked at the bars of Jacks cell. He had made them; he could get Jack out easy enough. "I can get you out of here." He told Jack. "How's that? The key's run off."

He explained to Jack that with the right strength and leverage the bars would lift free, but Jack seemed more interested in something else. "What's your name?" Jack asked him.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father aye?"

"Yes." Will confirmed his thoughts. "Uh-huh." Jack said. "Well Mr. Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I promise on pain of death that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." He stuck his hand through the bars. "Do we have an accord?"

* * *

LUCY POV:

Lucy groaned as she woke up. Her entire body was sore and she felt dirty. The previous nights events came flooding back to her, the pirates had made her walk the plank. and by the time she swam back to shore she was exhausted and had immediately fallen asleep in the sand.

She sat up and as she took in her surroundings she realized she was at least a mile down shore from the docks. Sighing she the took remaining pins out of her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders. She walked into the water and tried to get most of the dirt and sand off of her and out of her hair.

When she figured she was as clean as she could get she began her journey back to the docks. She could find someone to help her there. But she stopped about half way back, there hiding under the bridge she saw Jack Sparrow and Will. She could just make out their conversation.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked.

Why on earth are they stealing a ship? She thought to herself.

"Commandeer. Were going to commandeer that ship." Jack corrected. "Nautical term." Jack turned to Will then "one question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

Lucy understood then, they were going to save Elizabeth.

"I'd die for her." Will stated fiercely and Lucy felt her heart sink a little. Will loved Elizabeth so much. And Lizzie was so oblivious to it. But it made since, Lizzie was better looking than Lucy, and better behaved, and she was actually Will's age.

But no matter what she would always love her sister. So she stepped forward. "I would too."

Will POV:

Will was sure he was hallucinating. She was gone; he had seen them take her. But Jack turned too, he looked surprised.

She had honestly never looked more beautiful to him, even if her she was clearly exhausted and soaking wet.

Within seconds he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off her feet. He was surprised at how little she weighed, he had known he was small, but she couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds. "I'm sorry I let them take you." He murmured in her ear. "I thought I had lost you. How did you escape?"

She laughed a little "You can't get rid of me that easy" Her voice got serious then "Barbossa said that my attitude would cause problems in the future so he made me walk the plank." Jack laughed in the background and she pulled back then and looked over his shoulder. "Jack Sparrow." She said tilting her head. "Last I heard you were sitting in a jail cell."

Will watched the two carefully. Shouldn't she be furious at Jack? He tried to kill her. But she wasn't, she seemed almost… happy to see him. It was then he noticed the rope burn around her wrists and the bruises along her arms.

"Yes well, your friend here would be the reason for both my capture and release." Jack answered her. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Will. He, despite being very confused, smiled at her. "Well this seems like a long story." She stated "so why don't we get going on the whole _commandeer _thing and you can tell me about it later?"

Jack nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well we-" but Will interrupted him. "Lucy, there is now way you are coming with us. You are staying right here in Port Royal."

Will knew that he would have a hard time persuading Lucy to stay but he at least had to try. Her answer shocked him though.

"Will, you have no control over what I do or don't do. That is unless you were to get down on your knees and propose to me but even then I wouldn't listen to you. But we both know that is not going to happen. So I am coming with you, whether you like it or not. Besides it's not even your decision, it's mostly Jack's."

Lucy POV:

After Lucy's outburst everyone was quiet for a moment. Lucy had even seemed to shock herself. She had never _really_ yelled at anyone until now. Will seemed to recover first though.

"How is this Jack's decision? If I have no say in what you he certainly doesn't either. Besides! I could bring you to Commodore Norrington right now, and then you wouldn't be able to go because your father would never let you leave his sight!"

Will had a point. The moment someone discovered she had not in fact been taken away by the pirates they would take her straight to her father.

"This is Jack's decision because he is the captain and there is no way that you could do this without him. And you wouldn't dare bring me to Norrington because by now they must have realized that Jack has escaped and that someone had helped him."

Lucy knew she had won the argument. Now she just had to convince Jack that she should come. But that shouldn't be too hard, she could tell by the amused look on his face. "And why is it that I should let you come? I don't owe you anything."

"But if you let me come _I_ will owe _you_."

Jack seemed to think about this for a moment before grinning "Well love, I was already going to let you come. But when you put it that way, how can I say no?"


End file.
